Brentilda Winkybunion
Brentilda Winkybunion is Gruntilda's "nicer" sister. She is a beautiful Winkybunion sister that wears a pink dress, and holds a wand. When Banjo and Kazooie first find her in the 1st game, she tells them 3 of Gruntilda's grossest facts. She will continue to tell you 3 facts each time you find her. Gruntilda's facts are used for "Grunty's Furnace Fun" at the end of Banjo-Kazooie. The facts are different in every saved file. Each having 3 variations, so the player must hear what Brentilda has to say in their own file for the facts to be of any use. Brentilda will also give Banjo and Kazooie a full energy bar when they talk to her. Grunty Facts *'Brentilda 1:' The 1st Brentilda is located in the room with the Treasure Trove Cove and Clanker's Cavern puzzles, just past the 50 Note door. * Grunty brushes her rotten teeth with salted slug/moldy cheese/tuna ice cream flavored tooth paste! **She also washes her hair with engine oil/rancid milk/baked beans. Yuk! **And she gets her clothes from the trash can/The Witches Warehouse/Saggy Maggy's Boutique! *'Brentilda 2:' The 2nd Brentilda is located in the Click Clock Wood Puzzle room. **Ugly Grunty's nickname was Jelly Belly/Cauldron Butt/Hog Breath at witch school! **I also know that freshly burst boils/sweaty gorilla feet/putrid parrot puke is her favorite smell! **And the old hag's favorite color is ghastly grey/dung brown/gruesome green! *'Brentilda 3:' The 3rd Brentilda is located in Clanker's Cavern entrance on top of the large horizontal pipe. **Grunty wears a flea circus/a reinforced girdle/massive bloomers under that repulsive dress of hers! **She's also got this nasty pet dog whose name is Ripper/Legchomper/Bignacka! **My sister sings in her own band, Grunty and the Cauldron Crew/Grunty and the Broomstick Boys/Grunty and the Monster Mob. They're awful! *'Brentilda 4:' The 4th Brentilda is located behind the Huge Grunty Statue. **My lazy sister often sleeps in a pig sty/on a pile of treasure/in a dumpster, the dirty hag! **The only thing she's ever won was the biggest butt/dirtiest undies/sweatiest socks competition at witch school! **She often boasts of appearing on the cover of Fat Hag Monthly, posing in her long-johns/sitting on her broomstick/polishing her crystal ball! *'Brentilda 5:' The 5th Brentilda is located inside one of the logs in the Bubble Gloop Swamp Entrance room. **My fat old sister's favorite sport is broomstick racing/belly barging/loogie flicking! **Although she's dim, she attended Fat Hag High/St. Dungball's School/Cauldron College! **You won't believe that Gruntilda's party trick is blowing balloons up with her butt/performing a scary striptease/eating a bucket of beans! *'Brentilda 6:' The 6th Brentilda is located behind the entrance to Gobi's Valley. **Grunty's best friend at witch school was the awful Fatty Hatty/Sweaty Betty/Saggy Maggy! **When relaxing, she usually reads Fat Hag Monthly/Big Butts and Guts/Warty Girls Weekly magazine! **While sipping a glass of her favorite camel spit milkshake/cold worm juice/smoothie elephant sweat! *'Brentilda 7:' The 7th Brentilda is located on top of the Grunty Face Statue's hat. **The disgusting Gruntilda has spider pancakes/rat bagels/tadpoles on toast for breakfast! **Then she usually has slug stew/maggot pie/dog dung burgers for dinner. Yuk! **Wartbag then finishes with eyeball ice cream/cockroaches and cream/rat sorbet for dessert. How horrid! *'Brentilda 8:' The 8th Brentilda is located on the ledge that the narrow path in the Lava Room leads to. **Revolting Gruntilda's bedroom has smelly socks/rotting fish/dirty undies hanging from the ceiling! **She also has an eyeball flower/a loogie bush/a verruca plant growing in a pot beside her bed! Filthy old bag! **And you'd be sick if you saw her enormous spotty purple/sweaty yellow/streaky brown undies! *'Brentilda 9:' The 9th Brentilda is located behind one of the gravestones to the right of the Mad Monster Mansion entrance. **Did you know Wartbag keeps a dragon's foot/loogie filled hanky/shrunken head in her pocket for luck? **I've also seen my sister cuddling a huge sweaty baboon/her dirty undies/a scary teddy bear in bed at night! **She's really proud of her broomstick. It's a top of the range Super Gutlifter Pro/Lardmaster 2000/Rough Rider Deluxe! *'Brentilda 10:' The 10th Brentilda is located behind one of the tall logs in the Click Clock Wood entrance room. **Gruesome Gruntilda's favorite pastime is flying radio controlled bats/bursting boils/collecting dragon teeth! **This poor guy called Dirty Berty/Undead Ed/Greasy Grant, was her first and only boyfriend! **When she was younger, Grunty used to have a baby dragon/a greasy warthog/a mad vulture as a pet.